In recent years, a provider of a web service in digital contents provides an application that enables a smart terminal to access the web service of the provider. As for the web service, services targeting three-dimensional contents, so-called 360° contents or panoramic contents are known in addition to two-dimensional contents. For example, a service called “Street View (registered trademark)” of Google is a representative service of 360° contents. The 360° contents are also provided, for example, in appreciation of works of museums and galleries, and introduction of real estate properties.
Further, a virtual tourism system provides a virtual tour as a service of contents. In such a virtual tourism system, in a virtual tourism server, an avatar which corresponds to other self of a user searches for a route of a road/railroad route on a map and displays a search position and area information owned by other avatars together with map information on a browser of a user terminal.
Further, as for the service of the contents, a simulated movement processing system simulates movement. Such a simulated movement processing system receives map data from a DB based on a movement start position and a destination, and sets a nearest position and a viewing direction based on a sent route and a specified moving speed. In addition, the simulated movement processing system extracts content information (image data) corresponding to the nearest position by searching the DB and causes a receiving side device to present, for example, a simulated movement screen.
Further, a user's intention is caught from a display operation executed on the contents, and the contents are displayed in an easy-to-view manner in a plurality of peripheral devices. In such a technique, using information on a center position or a direction determined in accordance with the operation on the contents being displayed on a first display screen input into a terminal, a display position of the contents to be displayed on a second display screen (peripheral device) is set. In addition, a display condition for the second display screen (peripheral device) is determined so that the contents are displayed at the set display position.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-293803, 2004-078549, 2013-206317, and 2007-156979.